Bungie Day
Bungie Day is July 7th, or 7/7, presumably because of Bungie's fondness of the number seven. Bungie usually prepares special content that is only available for download on Bungie day. The first official Bungie day was 7/7/07. Bungie Day 2007 Several gamerpics were released, ranging from Mister Chief to Marty O' Donnell and a theme was made available for download via Halo 2 for Xbox Live users. Also more details of the upcoming release of Halo 3 was released that day. Chopper details , The C.Q.B. Spartan Varient and the E.V.A. Spartan Variant . Bungie Day 2008 Several gamepics and themes for Xbox Live members were released which were ONLY availible on Bungie Day 2008. Bungie also gave a new downloadable map "Cold Storage" to Halo 3 owners . This was a remake of the original Halo CE classic "Chill out". Bungie brought back the return of the Bungie Podcast . Bungie also released a new ViDoc for user's to enjoy on that day: And on the seventh day... Bungie Day 2009 Matchmaking Playlist: Bungie Vs The World '''- The Playlist, Bungie vs World consisted of Bungie Employees rotating in a team of four playing Matchmaking against the community. Those players who were lucky enough to match with, and then beat the Bungie team were awarded Recon. Bungie also released an exclusive podcast regarding the new additions to Bungie Pro and giving away new music for the upcoming release of Halo 3: ODST. : Bungie Day 2010 All players were awarded the Bungie chest armor piece in Halo 3. It caused all helmet's to catch on fire, but only on Bungie Day. A lucky few got to keep the chestpiece, presumably those who won a match against some of the Bungie employees who played that day. The map Hemorrhage (a remake that is a mix of Blood Gulch and Coagulation) was announced in a Red vs. Blue that was done between Bungie and Rooster Teeth. The video showcased the new Falcon, Rocket Hog, an assassination, new armor, and Hologram . Fans were teased with an ending clip of Sarge getting shot at by a tank very far outside Hemorrhage, and left with the message, "Go outside the canyon Comic Con 2010." Bungie Day 2011 Huge Bungie Day beacuse of Bungie's 20th anniversary.Bungie brought back the return of Bungie vs The World playlist from 2009. This time, steak is the reward, literally. A live stream was kept on all day during the Bungie Marathon Madness, if any team "Steaked" Bungie in Matchmaking, they were rewarded with real steak. Yep, Bungie actually mailed steak to the gamers that managed to beat them by 20 kills or more. Bungie put together numerous items for sale to raise money for a charity awareness auction known as "Child's Play" . Items such as posters, T Shirts, artwork and "Swag Bags" were sold online to customers. Swag Bags contained various Bungie items from their old office. There were only about 700 Swag Bags availible, so the supplies ran out quickly. Inside 7 of those Swag Bags were exclusive tickets/invitations to a top secret event that would be held on Bungie Day 2012. Bungie also released their Bungie Mobile App for iPhone . This was an exclusive way for gamers to unlock "Blue Flames" and the "Star Nameplate" for Halo Reach in Bungie's final "Hoo-rah" of Halo. Gamers could also grant "Star Nameplates" up to 6 other friends if they desired. Bungie also released a teser trailer about unlocking the "Blue Flames" on Bungie day via Rooster Teeth. Bungie also launched their first official page regarding Bungie Aerospace . Bungie Day 2012 This year was the first Bungie Day where Bungie was beyond Halo. Bungie gave out new forum avatars, wallpapers as well as the Bungie Store loaded with new swag to purchase. Cryptic geomancy symbols were left at the bottom of the Bungie Day article. Everyone scoured the forums to find out their meaning. If you remember back to Bungie Day 2011 (above), Bungie gave out 700 Swag Bags, which 7 of them contained tickets to "One Of Seven" as a winner. Bungie Day 2012 was answering the call for those lucky seven winners. '''Meanwhile on the forum front... There were forum festivities and obstacles to overcome for the 7th Column. Urk (Eric Osbourne) tweeted the first phase of Bungie Day . Later Marty O Donnell, signified phase 2 by tweeting about working on his new musical score (Destiny) with Paul McCartney where DeeJ confirmed it on the forums, via the Bungie Day thread. Urk tweets about DeeJ hosting a 24 hour LIVE mailsack , answering all of our pressuring questions. Little did we know, that DeeJ confirmed it false , rather Urk is just having a good time trolling everyone. Phase 3 was on the community; to find the "One of Seven " ticket winners to gather our prize from them. One winner did post on the forums , after being spammed via private message to post, only creating more anarchy amongst the community. The seven winners roster was obtained through a bungie.net private group they started to shield themselves from the community at large. One forum goer (AngryFacing) found the Bungie Day secret by playing with the web addresses and found the One of Seven video, starring Marty O Donnell, that the 7 winners on their accomplishments and to keep their phone handy for future contact. That video was posted days later on Bungie's YouTube Channel . DeeJ confirmed that the Bungie Day forum festivities were over from that point on. Users spent the next few days trying to uncover the secrets from the Geomancy symbols posted in the original article for Bungie Day. Bungie "Week" 2013 Instead of Bungie Day, Bungie decides to turn this holiday into a week long celebration for the Seventh Column. Here is the run down day by day for Bungie Week : Day 1: Loot Drop , A new "tenure" system was activated for all members of bungie.net, displaying their "years worth" in their profile page and information box. The scale ranges from 0 years all the way to members with 10+ years on bungie.net. More information here . Day 2: 'Destiny Gameplay Reveal , Bungie released their E3 gameplay footage from Destiny in HD glory. Direct link to video . Forum Avatars and Themes , Bungie released more Destiny theme avatars and profile themes for members. '''Day 3: 'Guarding the Wall, Bungie released new wallpapers of Destiny's Hunter, Warlock and Titan to the public. '''Day 4: Bungie Store Sale , Bungie throws up a ton of new Destiny swag for puchase. Everything in the store 20% off for a limited time. Day 5: Awakening , Bungie finally releases one soundtrack from Destiny. All appreciation is from Marty Donnell and Michael Salvatori. Day 6 (Bungie Day Actual): Jones/McCaffery Part 1 , For the first time in 11 years, Jason Jones takes part in the 3 course interview. Bungie Day Challenges : DeeJ posted 7 challenges for forum members to use their skills of art, wit and word selection to win a Destiny poster signed by the guys at Bungie. Day 7: Destiny, Bulding the E3 reveal , Bungie releases a video of their E3 Destiny Demo with commentary. Day 8: Bungie Day Finalists , Bungie shows off the finalists for their forum contests on Bungie day. Then later posted the top 7 winners in the mail sack following Bungie Day. Bungie Day 2014 This time around, Bungie treated the community to information on Destiny for the entire month of July, courtesy of IGN First's Destiny coverage. Beginning on July 7th, they announced the limited editions of the game, released the Destiny Beta, and talked about many other features and aspects of their upcoming title. DeeJ also posted this article for the community to reflect on the older times of the Bungie Community and why we celebrate it in the first place. Bungie Day 2015 2015's Bungie Day was a community driven affair, as it has really always been. It was started off with a developer interview by Wil Wheaton followed by an update to the website featuring the Bungie.net Armory , as well as releasing new player avatars to use in the bungie.net and mobile companion forums. DeeJ also announced Year 1 Moments of Triumph for players to complete in Destiny. This event allowed players to unlock an emblem in Destiny with the launch of The Taken King, but only if they completed ten tasks. Bungie also made a video in commemoration to the community driving and experiencing the first year of Destiny. Bungie Day 2016 This Bungie Day marks 10 years since Bungie Day started from the Community and Bungie's 25 year anniversary. Bungie started by releasing desktop and mobile wallpaper and a short 25 second video showcasing their work over the last 25 years. Bungie also officially kicked off their Year 2 Moments of Triumph in game for Destiny. Players can unlock shaders and emblems and even receive a discount on their newly released Moments of Triumph T Shirt (which is marked at $7,777,777 unless you have a code). Speaking of the Bungie Store, Bungie also released loads of new swag for T Shirts, Art, Destiny Sculptures including Bungie's Original Logo T Shirt and their 25 Year Destiny Character Poster. Any item purchased also unlocks a unique emblem (7-7 Ad Infinitum) in Destiny. All items purchased in the Bungie Store during this time goes directly to support the Bungie Foundation. Bungie also partnered with We Love Fine Art and announced a Destiny Community T Shirt Design Contest on Bungie Day. The top 7 winners will have their design put into production on the Bungie Store and WeLoveFine and were able to earn commission for their work as well as a Destiny Merchandise Prize Pack including Ghost Plush, Engram Set, Art of Destiny Book, Destiny Thermos, and a Tricorn Cinch Pack.